A service may be used to provide a function for an application. For example, the service may be used to crop a picture for a photography application. Traditionally, services are developed for a specific application and are included in the application's code. As a result, when service's code is changed or a service is added to provide function, the application's code is updated with the code for the added or changed service. Therefore, when the service is added or changed, the application's code may be impacted by the new or changed service.